Messaging and reminder functionalities may be provided by different services and/or devices. Personal computers and personal digital assistants often provide calendar and/or task functions that provide messages and/or reminders of scheduled appointments and/or tasks. Moreover, voicemail services may also provide voicemail messages in the subscriber's voicemail box for appointments scheduled in an electronic calendar.